seduction and jealousy go hand in hand
by rockstarr4evamore
Summary: HI GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BUT PLEASE DONT BE TOO HARSH :)


**_Seduction and jealousy go hand in hand_**

**_CHAPTER 1_**

**Draco ran down the halls looking for the brown curly hair he had become accustom to. There he saw it; she was running from a death eater who was hot on her tail. He tried to call out to her but no words came.**

**Draco jolted awake 'Hermione' he yelled out before he realised he had been dreaming, and had said her name out loud again. **_Shit _**he thought he didn't know why he was dreaming of her again it was the fifth time this week. He needed help, he decided to go to his best mate Blaise Zambini, he was the only one Draco could trust with this. Draco walked over to the bed next to his to wake the sleeping Italian.**

**'Blaise' Draco whispered as he shook Blaise slightly**

**Blaise mumbled something incomprehensible, but Draco thought it sounded something like 'piss off git', but of course he couldn't be sure. So he poked him again.**

**'Blaise, wake up you lazy git' Draco said a bit louder hoping to get a reaction out of the boy. He got one alright.**

**'DRACO WHAT THE HELL, IT IS TWO AM IN THE FREAKIN MORNING, YOU BEST HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR WAKING ME ASSHOLE'! Blaise yelled.**

**Draco just looked at him and smirked silently thanking his father for his own personal room away from the other slytherins except Blaise. **

**'Geez mate calm down' Draco laughed as the Boy shot daggers at him.**

**'Do you actually have a problem, or is your mission in life just to piss me off' Blaise spoke yawning halfway through his speech. He took in Draco's appearance, his hair was messy and he looked as though he hadn't slept in hours.**

**'What's going on mate' Blaise spoke softer this time wary of his friends answer.**

** He hadn't seen Draco like this since last year where he was asked to kill Dumbledore, but failed. He and Draco had soon after found refuge in the order of the phoenix at their mothers wishes. They both now fought for what was right not for what they had been taught.**

**'It is that stupid Mudblood, she keeps invading my dreams and everywhere I go she is there, and I can't take it'. **

**Blaise was shocked by what he heard, he knew Draco didn't actually believe that about Hermione, but how could he say that degrading word, it made him mad beyond belief.**

**'What did you just call our friend Draco, Because if it is what I think it is you will walk into the Great hall tomorrow with two black eyes' Blaise's voice was eerily calm.**

**Draco realised what had said and turned to Blaise with the utmost shame on his face.**

**'Blaise… I-I don't know what came over me, I- can you please not tell Hermione, she is the best thing in my life right now' Draco sobbed out, he didn't mean the slip of his tongue and if Hermione found out, he would lose her forever.**

**'Draco I know you didn't mean it, but you have to do something I will not let your lack of sleep make you say something to her face you might regret' Blaise sighed, of course he wouldn't tell her, he knew how long Draco had worked to earn her trust. He wasn't about to let the blonde boy in front of him fuck it up for himself.**

**'I know mate, but she wants Ron not me, I shouldn't even like her, but these dreams are killing me I want her so much' Blaise looked at his distressed friend. He knew for a fact that Hermione didn't like Ron because over the summer they had talked while he was waiting for his girlfriend Ginny. **

**FLASHBACK**

**_They were going on a double date with Harry and Pansy and he had seen Hermione sitting there reading as usual. _**

**_'Hey 'Mione what are you doing down here, don't you usually like privacy in your room' He teased, but when she looked up tears staining her face his smile dropped off his face completely._**

**_'What happened?' he asked taking her into a hug, she started sobbing after a minute or so she looked up hazel eyes shimmering with unshed tears._**

**_'It's so stupid' she whispered _**

**_'Nothing is ever stupid coming out of your mouth' he said and she looked up again._**

**_'It's just, I'm so jealous of all of you everyone in this goddamn house has someone, except me' She finished softly, I would have understood this if it was true, as far as I knew Ron was still single._**

**_'What about Ron' he felt her tense as she spoke._**

**_'Why do you think I'm down her Ron's room is right next to mine, and the walls are paper thin' I still hadn't caught on and apparently this only made her angry as she stood._**

**_'My god you are thick, let me spell it out for you, I can hear Ron shagging that stupid bint Lavender Brown all the time' I was personally shocked as to why Ron would be shagging her when Hermione was right there. Hermione saw his look and knew he thought she was heartbroken._**

**_' Wait, don't worry I don't like Ron like that he is like my brother, but he still has someone and the one person I want only sees me as a friend if that' she whispered the last part hoping he had not heard._**

**_Unfortunately luck was not on her side and he noticed, but decided to not push the volatile witch. He walked up to her and kissed her forehead and softly said._**

**_'You will find someone and this guy might just want you back y'know'. He had a sneaky suspicion that he knew exactly who it was she was talking about. After his double date he had gone to bed which led him to where he was now._**

**_PRESENT TIME_**

**Blaise watched as Draco paced around the room.**

**'Mate you need to calm down' he said softly to the distressed boy**

**'She might like you, you never know till you try right' Draco was not convinced by the darker boy's words.**

**'she won't I can tell we have all been stuck in grimmauld place the whole summer and she is always talking to you guys or if she talks to me she just keeps it short and leaves, explain that' Draco huffed out.**

**Blaise suddenly stood and shook the pale boy.**

**'GOD YOU'RE AN IDIOT' he half shouted to the boy, but mindful of the houses other occupants. Although from what Hermione had said he was sure him, Draco, Ginny were the only ones sleeping. **Poor Hermione** he thought. **

**Draco paused for a moment then looked at the other boy as if he had grown two heads; Blaise shook his head and sighed.**

**'Mate you do realise the only two people who are single in this house are you and Hermione' Draco looked as though he was going to interrupt, but Blaise beat him to it.**

**'She doesn't like Ron like that and he is shagging that brown bint' Blaise said to Draco who looked as though Christmas had come early.**

**'Are you serious because if you are fucking with me I will beat the shit out of you' Draco said almost pleadingly.**

**'I'm not kidding Draco she was crying on the couch a few weeks ago and I found her and she said she was jealous of everyone else coz she had no one then she said she liked someone who only saw her as a friend if that, don't you get it Draco she means you' Draco looked Gobsmacked after Blaise's confession.**

**'She can't mean me after how I treated her...'**

**'That's why she hasn't done anything about she is scared you will hurt her like at school before we joined the order' Blaise soothed his worries.**

**Draco still looked doubtful but said 'How do I get her Blaise; whenever I am near her I tense up and don't know what to do'.**

**Blaise almost laughed out loud at that he knew what Draco needed to do.**

**'Put your experience to use mate' he said**

**'Huh' was the reply he got**

**Blaise shook his head and said "Merlin mate, just give her something she has never felt before"**

**"Love… Owww" Blaise hit him over the head hard **

**"What" he said wary of getting hit again. **

**Blaise smirked and said the one word that had been on his mind since this whole ordeal started.**

**"Passion"**

**Draco caught onto what Blaise had said and smirked **

**"Oh this will be fun indeed I thought I would have to embarrass myself, but seducing is my speciality, it better work though" Draco said. Blaise turned sharply and said to Draco**

**"I agree to show her passion, but god so help me if you use her then leave her like other tramps I will officially curse your arse into oblivion" Blaise said harshly, ever since he and Ginny had started dating he became like an older brother to Hermione like Ron and Harry. If this meant threating his best mate so be it, Draco realised that Blaise was merely being protective, but he made sure to calm his friend.**

**'Blaise this is the fifth time this week I have dreamt of her I can't get her out of my head, she brightens my life I would never hurt her, not even under the imperious curse" he said to Blaise.**

**Blaise seemed satisfied with the answer and patted Draco on the back and said.**

**"C'mon mate let's get to bed you have a big day tomorrow what with all your seducing"**

**They both chuckled as they fell asleep on their beds.**


End file.
